Birthday Confession
by trixipixie
Summary: Orihime thinks she's alone for her birthday, but her wish on her candles brings about an unlikely suitor. OrixUryuu story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.You've Been Warned!


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_A story rated M for LEMON means Lemon Explicit Lemon.__**You've Been Warned!**_

Orihime thinks she's alone for her birthday, but her wish on her candles brings about an unlikely suitor.

OrixUryuu

* * *

**Birthday Confession**

It was a cold, September morning in Karakura town. September 3 to be exact.

_Happy Birthday, Orihime._ She said to her self in the mirror. She had slept in, until about 9, and then lay in the bed until about 12. She was holding a muffin with a single lit candle in it. She closed her eyes to make a wish. _Please. _She wished with her whole heart_._ Then she took a breath and blew out the candle.

She wouldn't go into to school today. Ichigo and Rukia were in the Soul Society and Tatsuki was away at a Karate tournament. Chad was with Urahara-san training, Ishida hadn't been at school, for days because he was sick. Chizuru had planned a "special" lunch for her at school, but Orihime couldn't bring herself to go without all the others as well, besides she didn't think she could fend off Chizuru's advances by herself.

Orihime had planned to make herself a nice dinner and cake then watch movies all weekend. She'd bought herself a gift, wrapped it and would open it later acting totally surprised at the contents. She missed Rangiku and Toshiro. It was fun having company, but they had been summoned to the Soul society as well. She sighed loudly, looking out the window. Winter was coming so soon. The sky was gray and gloomy.

She slapped her face twice. "No, today will be a great day, it's my birthday of course, so it has to be a great day!" she made herself smile. She showered and dressed in pink leggings with and turquoise dress over the top,she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She put on earrings, something she rarely did.

"16 means, trying something new." She tried on several different pair before choosing a one. Once, happy with her appearance, she put on some lip-gloss and got her jacket then put on her fuzzy boots. She headed down to the shopping district looking at clothes and shoes.

She grew quickly, tired of the window shopping and went to shop for her birthday dinner ingredients. Once done and heading to check out of the store she heard, coughing on the next isle. _Poor guy, he sounds awful. _She said to herself as the coughing continued. It was getting closer. She looked up to see Ishida, red nosed hand to his mouth. He had a gigantic bag, he was lugging, in the other hand. He was looking for cough medicines.

"Ishida?"

"Ahh, Owihme." he said his nose stuffed. Then he sneezed.

"Oh, that _was_ you, you sound awful"

"Ah feelh awful."

"What are you doing out? You should be at home." She went to him, tightening his coat around him.

"Ah have to dewiver something to a fwiend," he said, sneezing again. "It's important."

"It can't be that important." She took him by the shoulder, and felt his head... "You're burning up"

"Once I make the dewivery, then ah'll go back home"

"Isn't you're dad a Dr., can't he give you any medicine."

"He doesn't know I'm sick. We aren't exactly close." He said gravely.

"Well, I live near here; I'll get you some soup."

They headed to Orihime's apartment. She had her arm around him as if trying to keep him warm. He came in, taking off his shoes and sat down. She put away her groceries, put on some soup and then used SHUN SHUN RIKKA to heal Uryuu. She fed him soup, he was very grateful and immediately his spirits lifted. Orihime was happy to have a smiling face of a friend with her on her birthday. She headed into the kitchen to start baking her cake. Uryuu came in after a few minutes and began to help her.

Orihime found herself staring at Uryuu. He _was_ a handsome guy. She loved his low voice and intense look. He was strong and stylish, plus he was handy with needle and thread. All the fighting and training they had been doing had added muscles to his slender frame, making him look a bit older than he was, more mature.

He noticed her staring. "Is everything alright, Orihime?"

"Yes, it fine." She was staring into his dark blue eyes. He adjusted, his glasses. She looked away flushed. What is this? She thought, smiling.

They had a very enjoyable time just talking and playing with the cake mix. Orihime kept wanting to add different extras to the cake, but decided against it when Uryuu looked puzzled or frightened. They had put the cake in the oven to bake.

"Orihime, I want to show you something."

"Oh," She said smiling

"Close you're eyes." he said, he took her hand when she did. He felt a twinge of excitement when he took her hand; it was so warm and soft. He led her back to her living room.

"Open your eyes," he said in her ear. He loved the way her hair smelled. His fingers brushed the nape of her neck. She slowly opened her eyes, and in her living room were several packages, brightly wrapped that he had placed, beautifully on her coffee table. There was card and a big pink stuffed cat with a smiling face and a card hanging from his neck that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Orihime, was overjoyed, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Uryuu!" she said turning and embracing him tightly. He hugged her back resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you think we'd forget your birthday?' he said quietly."Everyone can't be here, but we're always thinking of you, Orihime." She pulled back from him smiling and sniffling, tear tracks still visible. She realized that he had made the trek out with his bad cold to make the delivery to her.

"Oh, thank you Uryuu!" She kissed him on the cheek, and embraced him again. The fact that they had all been thinking of her was gift enough, she held on to Uryuu for a long while.

"Don't you want to see what you got?' He asked finally, not really wanting her to let go. She cheerily sat down with him beside her and began opening her gifts. She had gifts from Ichigo, Rukia, Chad. Yoruichi, Urahara,Ukitake, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta, Yuzu and Karin, Renji, even Toshiro and Rangiku had given her gifts. The final gift she had saved was from Uryuu, she opened it to reveal a beautiful dress that he had made for her. It was pink and white and form fitting, it looked very chic and couture.

"Oh, Uryuu. It's beautiful." she hugged him again, kissing him on the lips this time. He was speechless, his face red, fussing with his glasses.

"Ahh, you're welcome...." he adjusted his glasses, again. "Guess I should be going."

"Why? Aren't you going to have cake with me? We still need to frost it? And we need to have dinner first."

"Well..."

"Please."

"....Okay."

"I have movies too, we can make a whole night of it..." she ran to the kitchen to take out the cake."I'm so glad you're here Uryuu."

"I am too."

They finished frosting the cake and put candles into it, then moved to make dinner. Orihime had insisted on making dinner herself but Uryuu had seen what she had brought to school and stayed with her, "helping" out. After eating dinner, they had cake, with her candles, it took her 3 times to get them all.

They put on the latest horror flick that Orihime had rented. The movie was more intense than Orihime had expected and she was now snuggled up to Uryuu and her face buried in his chest. He was surprised that she didn't realize that the movie called MIDNIGHT MEAT ZOMBIE MASSACRE would be as scary as it was. Though with all they had seen over the last year, this movie magic stuff shouldn't scare her, but her clinging to him wasn't all bad.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" he said stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay." He adjusted his glasses. The movie became less intense, but Orihime didn't move, she stayed snuggled up against Uryuu and he even placed his arm on her shoulder. In the movie the hero and the girl were having a quiet moment. They were kissing before facing their final trail. Orihime looked up at Uryuu, lips parted eyes half closed.

"Uryuu?"

"Huh?" he wanted to kick himself for being so lame but didn't have time to deride himself too long before Orihime had moved closer and kissed him..

She sighed. "Oh, Uryuu." The feel of her soft lips on his was amazing. They kissed softly and slowly for a long while. She pulled back from him. He was thinking it was over, that she had come to her senses.

"I'm sorry Ori-" he began, but she took his glasses off.

"You're so handsome , Uryuu. You have beautiful eyes. Why don't you wear contacts?"

"I think glasses give me character." He said, mentally, slapping himself again. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay Orihime?"

"Yes." She leaned in kissing him again. He was overwhelmed. Orihime Inoue, kissing him. He felt her full breasts on his chest. Her tongue shyly touched his lips, He flinched.

"Ahh, I'm sorry" she said, pulling away.

"No, its okay," He leaned into kiss her now. His tongue stuck out to meet hers. He put his hands on her waist, fingers down by her hips. They kissed intensely, their breathing getting louder, finally stopping when there was only a blue screen on her TV.

"I guess I really should be going now." Uryuu said, trying to cross his legs as Orihime, pulled out the DVD, to cover his erect cock.

"Is your father waiting for you?"

"I told you, Orihime. We're not close."

"Then why go home and be alone when you can spend the rest of my birthday with me." She had started another movie and was snuggling up beside him before he could object. Within minutes they were kissing again. Orihime pulled up on his white button down shirt and began unbuttoning it while they kissed. She rubbed his chest once she got the shirt open. He was stroking her hair and kissing her on the neck. She sat up from him. He again thought something was wrong. She stood up and took him by the hand, taking him back to her room.

"Orihime?" he said, as if to ask if she was sure.

She smiled, pulling him into the room. She dimmed the light and kissed him again. Then stepped back and pulled off her dress. He didn't need his glasses to see how beautiful she was. She took off her leggings then her pink bra and panties. He was paralyzed with desire. She came back to him pressing her naked body against him. She pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his belt. He just stood there not knowing what he should do. When she got to his pants and underwear, he stopped her.

"Are you sure, Orihime?"

"Yes, Uryuu."she kissed him long and the mouth. He pulled down his pants. His long, think cock, was bright red at the end, hot pressing against Orihime's cool stomach. She looked down inspecting it. He felt on display.

"Wow, Uryuu."

"Ha, yeah, well-" Ah he wanted to kick himself. He couldn't think of anything cool to say. She had pulled him closer to the bed and was sitting on the edge. She looked at him, as she slowly licked his cock. He watched, mouth open as her tongue ran over the length of him. He pulled her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall around her shoulders as she took him in her mouth. Uryuu watched as if in a dream. Orihime licked and sucked his cock. The feeling was so good and intense, he was rocking into her. He let out a deep moan and came on her. She yelped, he opened his eyes to see her covered in his cum.

"Ahh, Orihime. I'm sorry" he said, his face bright red.

"Its okay." she said wiping her lips. He picked his shirt from the floor and tried to wipe her face finally, just giving her the shirt. He was embarrassed and began to get his pants.

"Don't leave, Uryuu." she pleaded , her face clean now. "That just means you liked it, right?"

"I did like it!"

"And now you can last longer, right?"

"Ah, yeah."

Orihime laid back on the bed, her arms up offering him to join her. He did, but moved down to the waist opening her legs.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Its only fair," he said, opening her legs as far as they'd go, stroking the inside of her thighs, sensuously.

"No, don't look." She turned her head and tried to cover herself with her hand. He gently moved it, inspecting her glistening pinkness and slowly descended on her gently kissing then licking her. She sighed, moaning loudly as Uryuu slowly licked the length of her like she was a delicious ice cream cone. She was squirming and turning in his arms. He was watching her face closely. She began to grind her hips into his tonghue as it entered her. He let his thumb vigorously rubbing her hard dark pink clit. She responded instantly.

"Ahhhh Uryuu!!" she yelled. "AHH I'm cumming. I'm cumming." He took her clit in his mouth as she orgasmed grabbing his head and pulling at her as she did. She slowly, let his head go from her intense orgasm. She pulled him up from between her legs by his ears and kissed his wet mouth. He tried to wipe it but she didn't let him go.

"Oh, Uryuu."'

"Did you like it ?"

"Yes, it was amazing." He smiled proudly. "I want more." He smiled moving back down between her legs.

"No, not that." she grabbed his rigid cock. "This." His eyes widened gasping as she grabbed him. She pulled gently, he followed laying on her and she guided him into her. He squealed lowly at the intense sensation of entering her. She was warm, wet and tight, very tight. He pushed into her, it was hard at first to get int. She looked a little like it hurt, but she pulled in his body motioning for him to continue. He moved instinctively deeper into her. Her eyes closing and he filled her up.

His heavy breathing got louder in her ear, as he moved more purposely. He grabbed her breast squeezing as he pumped into her, pushing against he mattress for more friction. Her moans came loudly at the end of each thrust.

"Oh, Uryuu. You're so big." He blushed continuing to move in and out of her. He was concentrating so he wouldn't come to suddenly. Orihime pushed him up.

"Ah, did I hurt you?"

"No, I like it," she kissed him, then moved to all fours, wiggling her hips at him and smiling. He grabbed her hips, excitement throbbing through him as he entered her from behind. It felt so good, he had to stop for a moment. He began again slowly stroking her backside as she moaned in front him. He loved the way he was slick with her juice and, and how he looked entering her pink entrance. He rubbed his thumb ob her pink puckered button of her anus. She cried out in pleasure, wiggling her ass as she did. Her hair was against her back, damp with sweat. He wiped his brow with his other hand , then stroked her back as he pounded in to her harder.

"Faster, Uryuu, faster." He obeyed picking up his pace again. He felt her tightening around him his eyes closing, panting,sweat dripping. Her head flew back.

"Yes, Uryuu. YES!!" He pounded into her gripping her hips as she came and he released inside her, he grunted in pleasure. He emptied everything he had into her, grunting with each thrusting release, then collapsed to the side. She snuggled beside him breathing hard. She was flushed and rosy looking at him.

"Thank you, Uryuu." She kissed him gently, stroking his hair. "You're the best present I got today, Uryuu." He blushed.

"I've always liked you, Orihime. I hope this doesn't have to be a one time thing," He blurted out, finally getting his courage up to confess, looking at her. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I like you too, Uryuu. And it doesn't." She crawled on top of him, he grabbed her breasts. She wiggled herself over Uryuu's growing cock, letting it push up into her. He squeezed her hips as it did. She bounced gently on him. His eyes rolled back , his mouth open. This session was rough and fast. Uryuu maneuvering Orihime on him as bucked up into her.

"Oh, oh Orihime, yeah!!" She came just after him moaning and collapsing on him. The went on all through the night into the next morning. Orihime lay exhausted on his chest.

xxxxx

"So, what are we gonna do ......" Uryuu said stroking Orihime's back. "For my, birthday?"

.

.

.

.

the end


End file.
